


Tony Stark x Reader (Masquerade Ball)

by SapphirePearl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Masquerade Ball, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphirePearl/pseuds/SapphirePearl
Summary: another fanfic idea, where you and tony meet as a masquerade ball ♡
Relationships: Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Tony Stark x Reader (Masquerade Ball)

**Author's Note:**

> soo here I am again with another Tony Stark x Reader fanfic idea when I should definitely be working on an essay ewoufhwoeu oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyways here it is! (also a lot of the ideas in this are inspired from a bunch of random fanfics and tropes!)

  * You are invited to a masquerade ball by your close friend whose parents are business partners with Stark Industries
  * You arrive at this grand ballroom, and you are in awe of this breathtaking place ( ~~you’ve never been to a place like this before~~ )
  * But you start to feel a little self-conscious because this is not the type of crowd you usually spend your time with, and so you wander off to a corner of the ballroom
  * Tony sees you kind of lingering on the outskirts of the crowd by yourself (looking very beautiful ;)), and walks up to you, and asks you for a dance
  * You are shy by nature and so him coming up to you, and asking you for a dance, makes you flustered, and you try to refuse
  * Tony notices your anxiousness, and feels bad about making you anxious, and gently backs off, as he turning to go back to the crowd, you grab his sleeve, (you at the last second gather the courage) and tell him that you will dance with
  * Tony happily leads you into a waltz, and you begin to relax, and get lost with the flow of the music and dancing
  * Even with masks on, there is a spark between you two, and you both get lost in each others company, and end up dancing the night away
  * As it is getting late, your friend comes to find you, and excitedly drags you away because the fireworks are about to start, and they are very pretty!!
  * Unfortunately, Tony was not able to get your name, so he doesn’t know who he ended up dancing the night with
  * The party ends and you two try to find each other, but get lost in the crowd
  * BUT Tony finds the mask you were wearing forgotten on the ballroom floor, and promises himself that he will find you ( ~~and at take you out to at least one date sdnvfoin you are too amazing to forget~~ )
  * It is getting late and you have to go home, you spent the rest of the night smiling dreamily about the man you danced with
  * Sadly, morning arrives too quickly, and you have to go to work, but you find yourself repeatedly getting distracting by the memories of last night
  * As you finish your work, and head home, you tell yourself that the night was just a one-time thing ( ~~you never even got his name!~~ ), and that you will just cherish it as a happy memory in your heart
  * But low and behold, you find your mask from last night, along with a letter, could this be the mysterious stranger from last night??? O.O
  * Yes, it is!! The letter is signed by the mysterious stranger, and has the address of a cute coffee shop nearby, and time, he asks you come and meet him, but he will only be there for an hour, and after that he will leave ( ~~lmao Tony is so dramatic~~ )
  * You waste no time, and run to the coffee ship with the mask and letter in hand
  * You enter and see only one person sitting there with their back to you, they turn around to greet you, and you are like!!!!! Tony Stark!??!!?!
  * He chuckles at your surprised face ( ~~you are just too cute, and he can’t help himself lol)~~
  * You recover from your surprise and blush ( ~~Tony thinks he might have a heart attack from how pretty and adorable you look when you blush lol~~ )
  * You introduce yourself with a shy smile ( ~~and omggg Tony’s brain might malfunction, you have the cutest smile!?!?!?~~ ), and Tony of course makes a comment about how you are like the only person who he has chased the company of
  * Tony tells you how he could not stop thinking about you ( ~~which again surprises you~~ ), you tell him that you also could not stop thinking about him, and thought that you would never meet again
  * Tony smiles softly at you and asks if you would like to go on a date with him, and you obviously say yes!!!!
  * You guys leave the coffee shop, holding hands, and smiling at each other ( ~~cwfirw so chessyyyy~~ )
  * You both eventually become a couple and live happily ever after!!!!!!!!!!!!



**Author's Note:**

> Andd that the end, hope you like it! Time to finish this essay that is due tomorrow ▓▒░(°◡°)░▒▓


End file.
